The Space Warrior's: Balance Rescue
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Final Chapter. The Return Trip home, where old friend's unite for an instant, and the power of the Aura's are back together.
1. Prologue and Trailer

The Space Warriors: Part 2

Prologue and Trailer.

We find ourselves in Lucifers Castle where Lucifer was discussing with Nayzormon and Tayuya.

"I must say that a great step forward, in our plans, unfortunately their is a slight problem," Lucifer said, confusing The Kunoichi and Digimon,

"What are you talking about!? We have Hikari we should have smooth sailing," Tayuya said Nayzormon simple nodded agreeing with Tayuya,

"You forget about the Author Fighter's, They are strong on their own but together they are damn near unstoppable!" Lucifer said suddenly Nayzormon got a smirk on his face.

"Maybe we can use our Alliance with Drake for our advantage," Nayzormon said, Lucifer getting the idea grinned as well,

"Yes maybe if we can keep them away long enough, Hikari will be under my control and I will use her power to destroy the people who she calls friends," Lucifer said,

(A few hours later)

"So let me see if I got this right?" Drake said as he was talking with Nayzormon, "Your Boss want us to distract the Author Fighters so he can develop a weapon to destroy them right?"

"That is correct," Nayzormon said,

"What's in it for me, I'm sure the thought of those Author Fighters Destroyed sounds tempting, but why are you asking me for help?" Drake asked,

"You see Lucifer knows you have a huge grudge with the Author Fighters, also he thought you would like to know the location of a Certain Darkside called Ozzy," Nayzormon said smirking when he saw Drake frown at Ozzy's name, he had found out from Johan about Ozzy's birth and betrayal and was not happy, Nayzormon chuckled softly when he heard the ripping Onikagemon had gotten.

"Well you have my attention," Drake said calmly,

"All you have to do is attack anywhere you choose does not matter, the Author Fighter's have to stop you just keep them busy and then Lucifer will finish them for you," Nayzormon said,

"Very Well, but after this I want to meet Lucifer personally!" Drake said, Nayzormon simply nodded before teleporting away.

(Meanwhile)

The Author Fighter's where having another meeting, Darkmagicianmon was trying to figure out a plan to rescue Hikari,

"Ok it dosen't seem hard all we have to do is find this guy beat him up, and bring Hikari back, no big deal," Airnaruto said, meanwhile I was a distance away still trying to figure out that new form of mine, Chaos Deoxys.

"Your right Airnaruto this is going to be a piece of..." Lunatic started to say but a new report stopped him,

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important newsflash, Toon Town in under attack, the culprit was easily identified as Drake Darkstar, we will try to bring more info as it develops," The News Reporter said, when the show ended,

"This is bad, if we don't stop them, Innocent lives will be lost!" Dimension-Dude said,

"But if we try to stop them who knows what Lucifer will do to Hikari," Darkmagicianmon said torn between his duty to help people and his Love to Hikari.

"Why don't we split up for this," I said, "You guys go stop Drake, I'll take Darkmagicianmon and Rescue Hikari, my Team is ready to go," I said with a smirk, D.M smiled before facing Ranger24.

"Ranger you take everyone who is ready to fight Drake," D.M said, Ranger simply nodded and left with Airnaruto and the Fictorian Brothers.

"So you ready to go?" I asked, D.M nodded and we headed to where the Halberd was Parked.

(Trailer)

**With a Friend in trouble, the Space Warrior's prepare to mount a rescue.**

We see the Halberd Approaching Lucifer's Castle on the Deck was Ross and Darkmagicianmon.

**With his goal in sight the Balance of Hatred isn't about to lose.**

We Know see, Lucifer and Hikari in a weird Temple, Hikari's eyes where still Glazed over, while Lucifer's had turned pure black,

"Now it is time to make you mine forever Reyelle," Lucifer said as He started to channel the Dark Energy towards Hikari not knowing that the Silver Life Aura hidden in Hikari's hands was glowing softly.

**With Little Time A Huge Battle is about to Begin.**

We know see Ross, Darkmagicianmon and the Space Warrior's, facing off agiainst Tayuya and Nayzormon, Suddenly Omega, Kirby, Metaknight, Marissa, Michael and Alistair stepped forward.

"You guys go leave these creeps to us!" Marissa said, although Reluctant the Rest of them moved on.

The scene change's to Andy in Lucifer's throne room, spotting the Green Life Aura,

"Their you are," Andy said as he approached the Gem, when suddenly...

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take that," A soft voice said, Andy quickly turned around to see Lilith, facing him, he quickly got into a defensive stance.

**As new power awaken's.**

We now see Marissa, Michael and Alistair facing off with Nayzormon, in the Background, Kirby, Metaknight and Omega where fighting Tayuya and her demon summons,

"Now must you be so defiant, you can't win once my Master has the Princess under his control, all beings will bow to his power," Nayzormon said, suddenly the Three Pokemorph are surroundded by Aura's of Blue, Red and Green colour and when it faded they had changed, Marissa's hair had turned Aqua in colour, her eyes had turned Blue in colour, also she was wearing, a bracelet on her right wrist with the symbol for water on it, and was wearing what looked like a Dark Blue Bodysuit, Micheal was wearing Magma Coloured Armour, his eyes had turn Yellow in Colour, and he had razor sharp teeth, Alistair was the most changed, he had what looked like Dragon Like Claws, a Tails with small fins on it, his eyes where also Yellow and Slitted also he had Razor Sharp teeth.

"Lets see you face our combined power," Michael said in a near Animal like tone.

"Alright Pokemorph's lets go!" Alistair yelled as they charged at Lucifer.

**So Prepare to face the Might of the Pokemorph Race.**

We know see Ross, Darkmagicianmon, Justin and Katie facing Lucifer nearby was a still tranced Hikari,

"So you have come at last," Lucifer said in a low tone of voice,

"That's right, Lucifer and I am not going to let you hurt the child of one of my best friend's!" Justin yelled,

"So I was right, you are the same Creature that befriended the Balance of Time, and also helped fight King Rasets!" Lucifer said, Darkmagicianmon immediatly pointed his Staff at Lucifer,

"Let Hikari go right now!!" D.M yelled, Lucifer simply chuckled,

"Now now, their no need to shout, you can have her back but first," Lucifer said as he drew his sword and got into a stance," You must defeat ME!!!" With that Lucifer charged at us.

**They Are the Space Warrior's.**


	2. Castle Approach

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 1: The Castle Approach

We see the Mighty Halberd Airship flying fastly through the sky towards the Castle of Lucifer, luckily Andy still knew the way their, while Metaknight flew the ship, the rest of us where having a Meeting on how to do this,

"Well from what we can guess the only members Lucifer should have, is Nayzormon and Tayuya, because Ozzy didn't leave with them," I said, everyone nodded,

"But we don't know what kind of foot soldiers they have you know like Drake's new Shadow Soldier's," Alistair said, causing everyone to get alittle worried aobut that,

"No matter's their is also the thing with the Life Aura," I said, getting Darkmagicianmon's attention,

"What do you mean?" D.M asked,

"Remember, Hikari has the Silver Aura, also I think Lucifer has the Green Aura, so we have to get them as well as Hikari," I said, D.M nodded at that.

(Meanwhile)

Justin and Katie where on the Deck simple talking about the past.

"You have to admit things have been pretty tame since the war," Katie said,

"Yeah, I remember like it was yesterday," Justin said, the two of them where talking about the War Between King Rasets and the Balance's,

"Yeah in fact I think that was the reason Arceus created the Life Aura's?" Katie asked, Jusitn nodded at that statement, it was a fact that Arceus created the Aura's shortly after Rasets Defeat, incase a Successor King was found.

"Attention, Attention we are now approaching Lucifer's Castle, please be ready for battle," Metaknight's voice is heard.

"Well it's time let's go," Justin said, Katie nodded and with that the two of them joined up with the Rest of the Space Warrior's.

(One Hour Later)

We find The Space Warrior's along with Darkmagicianmon facing Lucifer's intimidating Castle,

"(Whistles) Not a bad looking place," Michael said with his War Hammer slung over his back,

"Focus, Michael," I said, with that we started to approach the Castle,

(Meanwhile inside the Castle)

We find Lucifer in what look's like a weird Temple, Hikari was still in her trance, Lucifer was preparing some kind of Ritual, when suddenly Nayzormon appeared,

"Sorry to intrude master, but our sentries have spotted intruder's, approaching our castle," Nayzormon said,

"But that's impossible, Drake should be keeping those Author's busy," Lucifer said,

"He is, but these Intruder's only have Two Author Fighter's One is Darkmagicianmon and the other is the Pokemorph Ross," Nayzormon said causing Lucifer to grin,

"Excellent now I can get rid of the two biggest annoyance's, for now Nayzormon, take Tayuya and slow them down," Lucifer said, Nayzormon bowed his head and teleported away, with him gone, Lucifer's Eye's started to glow Black, as he turned to face Hikari,

"Soon Reyelle you will be mine," Lucifer said with a lustful look on his face.

(Meanwhile at the Front Gate)

The Space Warrior's had just arrived at the Gate,

"So how do we open this," Marissa asked,

"I say we just hammer it down!" Michael said drawing his War Hammer and swung it at the Door, creating a huge bang sound, for 2 second's nothing happened and then the door's fell down with a huge boom,

"Not bad," D.M said,

"Let's go," Justin said, with that we entered the door.


	3. Space Warrior vs Nayzormon Tayuya Part 1

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 2: The Battle Begins

The Space Warrior's vs Tayuya and Nayzormon Part 1

As the Space Warrior's entered the Castle, being extremly cautious, the place was definitly intimidating even on the inside,

"Ok so how are we going to find Hikari?" Katie asked,

"Simple I can sense where the Life Aura's are, so I use that to find Hikari, since she has one of them," I said with a smirk, with that I closed my eye's scanning the entire Castle for the Life Aura's, 4 seconds later I opened my eyes again,

"Ok the Aura's are about 2 floor's up," I said, everyone nodded at that and started to head to the stair's,

"That is quite far enough!" A voice is heard when we dodged Nayzormon's attack, as He and Tayuya, appeared at the top of the stair's,

"You are not going any further," Nayzormon said calmly, as He and Tayuya got ready to fight,

"Come on Nayzormon, even you know you can't fight all of us," Darkmagicianmon said.

"Yes I know which is why we brought a few friend's," Nayzormon said then he snapped his finger's and appearing around us where a bunch of Strange Creature's they looked awfully like Dementor's, except they where wearing Armour and Carrying Weapons similiar to Drake's new Shadow Soldier's,

"Well know we know where Drake got the new Weapon's," I said, suddenly Omega fired his machine guns at the Two Blocking the Way to the Stair's, as Metaknight and Michael charged at Tayuya and Nayzormon, while Kirby, Alistair and Marissa attacked the other's, Tayuya and Nayzormon where forced to dodge opening the way up the stair's,

"Ross Go and save Hikari, We'll take care of these chumps," Alistair said, I slowly nodded, and with that, I headed up the stair's along with Darkmagicianmon, Andy, Katie and Justin. After we Left, the Rest of the Space Warrior's got ready top fight, as Nayzormon drew his fan, and Tayuya summouned her Demon's,

"You cannot win you know, soon my master will have the princess under his complete control and then none of you will be able to stand against him!" Nayzormon said as they charged at the Space Warrior's who charged at them as well.

Omega, fired his machine guns at Tayuya trying to hit her, but her Ninja fast agility was proving difficult to hit,

"What's the matter Bolt-Brain can't hit me," Tayuya taunted but suddenly Metaknight appeared out of nowhere, and nearly took her head off with his sword, but she blocked him with a Kunai, before drawing her flute,

"Time to play a little music," Tayuya said as she started to play on her flute, unleashing some kind of Genjutsu, Unfortunately She dosen't know that Genjutsu is useless on Machine's as Omega charged at her, forcing her to stop playing, and causing the Genjutsu on Metaknight to drop.

Meanwhile Marissa and Kirby where fighting against Tayuya's Demon Summon, Kirby had transformed into Sword Kirby and was Using his sword to block the Demon's claws, while Marissa was striking them with her Water Attacks,

"Hydro Pump!" Marissa yelled launching her attack at the other two Demon's blowing them away and even forcing One to dispel, at The other One was sent flying thanks to Kirby, causing the final two to Disappear,

"Alright!" Marissa cheered as she and Kirby high fived, when suddenly two of those Monster's attacked them.

Meanwhile Micheal and Alistair where fighting Nayzormon.

"Take this!" Michael yelled constantly swinging his hammer, at Nayzormon, who kept dodging his swing's easily, before being slammed by Alistair and skidded across the floor, before swinging his fan at the two Pokemorph's creating a mini tornado, but Alistair simply stopped it easily,

"Give up Nayzormon, you can't stop us!" Alistair yelled. Before He was blasted by Nayzormon's Green Horn Shocker, causing him to by pushed back by Nayzormon,

"Don't think you can win so easily," Nayzormon started to glow a little,

"Uh oh he's digivolving!" Micheal said as Nayzormon started to transform,

"Nayzormon digivolve too!" Nayzormon yelled as his form had changed, his face took a more intimidating look, what look like Six Green Spikes appeared on his back, he also got more muscular and his fan had disappeared,

"Devilzormon!" The New Ultimate Level Digimon roared he is glared at Michael and Alistair, who quickly got into fighting stance's.


	4. Space Warrior vs Nayzormon Tayuya Part 2

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 3: The Battle Begins

The Space Warrior's vs Tayuya and Nayzormon Part 2

"Get ready to face my true power's!" Devilzormon yelled as he launched the Spikes on his back at Micheal and Alistair, they dodged easily but the spikes exploded when the hit the ground,

"We've gotta transform into our Pokemon Forms!" Micheal said, Alistair nodded at that and suddenly they where surrounded by their Aura's and in their place's where Groudon and Rayquaza,

"RAHHHHH!" Alistair roared, as he slammed into Devilzormon, with Micheal following them, and Marissa quickly followed them, meanwhile Kirby, Metaknight and Omega where facing off with Tayuya, and she had a very pissed off look on her face,

"Alright you freaks, it's time to finish this!" Tayuya yelled as her Curse Mark started to spread over her body, and Kirby, Metaknight and Omega got ready to fight again, when She dashed at them and sent Kirby and Metaknight flying but Omega stood his ground, grappling with Tayuya,

"PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED!!" Omega yelled before he punched Tayuya right in the stomach and pushing her back, she quickly charged towards Omega dodged his Punches and Slammed him into a wall causing Spark's to fly,

"Not so tough now are ya!" Tayuya yelled before Kirby Headbutted her in the Back, and Metaknight slashed with his sword, leaving a pretty nasty cut on her Right Arm, and nearly drawing Blood,

"A real warrior never drop's his or her guard," Metaknight said, as he and Kirby started double teaming Tayuya, She had more power, but Kirby and Metaknight where to small and agile to hit, suddenly Omega Charged at Tayuya and punched her in the gut again, followed by A headbutt from Kirby and another slash from Metaknight, forcing her back

Meanwhile back with the Pokemorph's Micheal was grappling with Devilzormon, while Marissa was Healing Alistair who had gotten a pretty nasty wound,

"Ok it's all fine now," Marissa said, Alistair nodded and charged at Devilzormon, He and Micheal quickly Grappled with Devilzormon, with a burst of strength Devilzormon, pushed them both back,

"Take this, Devil-Orb Cannon!!" Devilzormon yelled lauching a huge beam of power,

"Hyperbeam!!" Alistair yelled launching his own attack,

"Solarbeam!" Micheal yelled launching his main attack the attack's collided and created a huge explosion. When it died down, Michael and Alistair had transformed back into their human form's, while Devilzormon seemed to be buried in rubble.

"Phew look's like he's out of it for awhile," Michael said,

"Come on let's go help the other's," Alistair said, just as they where about to turn around, the pile of rubble started to glow white.

"Guys!" Marissa called out, as they turned around and out bursted Devilzormon but he had changed. His entire form had become more muscular and more Lime Green, he also had a staff with what looked like claws on it.

"SuperNayzormon!" He yelled finishing his digivolution to Mega level.

"PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DESTRUCTION!!" SuperNayzormon yelled, as he charged at the Pokemorph's.


	5. Space Warrior vs Nayzormon Tayuya Part 3

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 4: The Battle Begins

The Space Warrior's vs Tayuya and Nayzormon Part 3

Enter Aqous Kyorge, Earth Shatter Groudon and Kaze Rayquaza

Meanwhile Darkmagicianmon, Myself, Katie, Justin and Andy where quickly heading toward's Hikari and Lucifer, we could feel the rumbling from the fighting below, but we knew we couldn't turn back,

"Are you sure they'll be fine!" D.M asked,

"Of course, Alistair, Marissa and Michael aren't Pokemorph's for nothing, they can handle themselves!" I said with a smile, unknown to any of us, the Arch of Arceus I was carrying was slightly glowing, Red, Blue and Green, as tiny whisps of energy headed back the way we came.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the Space Warrior's, Michael, Marissa and Alistair where constantly trying to dodge SuperNayzormon's attack's,

"Geez, how could this guy digivolve to Mega so easily!!?" Michael yelled,

"Hehehehhe, I have Lucifer to thank for that, he granted me the power to digivolve to Mega, so I could have the power to help him accomplish his goals!" SNayzormon said (SNayzormon is of course SuperNayzormon) as he launched constant Demon Orb Cannon's at the Pokemorph's Marissa quickly summouned a shield of Water that was barely holding them back,

"Argghh!" Marissa grunted as she tried to keep the shield up,

"Hang on Marissa," Alistair said, as he quickly summoned a mini tornado to help Marissa, and Michael summoned a Huge Chunk of solid magma rock to help shield them, but even together the shield was starting to break,

"Keep it up guys! Ross wouldn't quit and neither will we!" Michael yelled, suddenly the same whisps of energy from before entered All three of them, the Red went into Michael, the Green went into Alistair and the Blue went into Marissa, and suddenly a huge flash of light appeared, forcing SNayzormon to cover his eye's,

"Grr! What the?" SNayzormon said, for five full second's the light kept glowing brightly, when it died down, SNayzormon saw that the Three Pokemorph's have transformed, Marissa was wearing a Dark Blue Bodysuit, Her Sapphire was gone, and she was wearing a bracelet with the symbol for Water on it, Michael was wearing Dark Red Armour that looked like cracked earth, his Hammer had actually gotten bigger and spiked, his eye's had turned yellow and slitted and all of his teeth turned sharp, Alistair had a Dragon-Like tail his hands had turned into claws, also his body was covered in strange yellow marking's, and his Eye's had turned Yellow and slitted, and fangs where in his mouth,

"Aquos Kyorge!!" Marissa yelled,

"Earth Shatter Groudon!!" Micheal yelled, as he spun his Hammer.

"Kaze Rayquaza!" Alistair yelled before letting loose a terrible roar.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes: Aquos Kyorge.**

This Pokemorph is much better suited for a combination of Water, Ice and Thunder attack's, the Bodysuit allows constant water summoning, even in a desert. Making Aquos Kyorge very useful, for more than battle.

**Earth Shatter Groudon.**

This Pokemorph comes with a huge and powerful hammer called World Ender! This hammer can cause Volcanic Eruption's, and the Dark Red Armour can be used to not only absorb damage but also gives the ability to walk on Lava.

**Kaze Rayquaza.**

A Pokemorph in this form, become's a very deadly enemy, Kaze Rayquaza can create multiple Tornado's and Hurricane's, and can fly just like his Pokemon Form, also he is given enhanced sense's as well.

**End Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

As all three pokemorph had finished their transformation, they all glared at SNayzormon who quickly shook off his shock,

"Heh no matter what you look like you will still fall!" SNayzormon said as he charged at them and swung his staff at Michael but it simply banged off his Armour, then with One Punch Michael sent SNayzormon flying back, suddenly He was shocked by a huge thunderbolt as Marissa had sent a thunder attack at him, causing him to be paralysised, and Alistair charged at him, with his new claws glowing,

"Dragon Claw!" Alistair yelled, slashing at SNayzormon forcing him back even further,

"Grr!" SNayzormon, as he backed away,

"Alright time to finish you off!" Marissa said, as a Huge amount of Energy gathered around all three of them,

"Lava Plume!" Michael yelled launching a wave of Lava at SNayzormon.

"Hydro Pump!" Marissa yelled launching her more powerful signature move.

"Draco Meteor!" Alistair yelled as a meteor of mystic energy slammed into SNayzormon.

Meanwhile back with Tayuya, Kirby, Metaknight and Omega, the three Space Warrior's pushed back Tayuya as she started panting in exhaustion. Suddenly an explosion is heard, as Nayzormon was sent flying toward's her, de-digivolved back to his champion form, as Marissa, Michael and Alistair appeared next to their team mates,

"Whoa," Kirby said, in awe at their combined power's, Tayuya helped Nayzormon up,

"You alright?" She asked,

"Yes but we must retreat," Nayzormon said, he then lifted his fan and created a dust storm around him and Tayuya when it died down they where gone!

"Phew well that's done," Michael said with a grin, as He, Marissa and Michael where surrounded in light, and they appeared back in their human forms.

"Well done," Metaknight said although unseen they where all exhausted,

"It's too late to help them now," Alistair said in a tired tone,

"ALL WE CAN DO NOW IS HOPE THEY CAN SUCCED!" Omega said, everyone nodded at that as they stared at the stair's where their friends had headed up.

(Meanwhile on the second floor)

Me, D.M, Justin, Katie and Andy had just gotten to the second floor, quickly I closed my eye's trying to sense the Aura's when I opened my eye's,

"Uh oh," I said,

"What?" D.M asked,

"The Green Life Aura is down that path," I said pointing at the Left Path, "But the Silver is down that path!" I then pointed at the Right Path.

"Great well we have to split up," Katie said,

"No we don't, Hikar should have the Silver Life Aura, so most of us go to that one, I'll go and get the Green Aura," Andy said with a smile,

"You sure?" D.M asked, Andy simply nodded,

"Ok well good luck Darkrai," I said with a smirk, as Andy's eyes glowed Black for a second,

"You too Deoxys," He said with his own smirk before going down the Left Path, and we went down the right path.

* * *

(Ok this chapter is done, now Hikari Ino I need some help for this chapter, like what does Lilith look like when she fight's, and what kind of power's does she have, thanks when you review).


	6. Andy vs Lilith, Enter Hellfire Darkrai

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 5: The Green Life Aura

Andy vs Lilith

Battle of Darkness. Enter Hellfire Darkrai

As Andy continued to run down the Hall, as fast as his legs could carry him, towards the Location of the Green Life Aura, when he found a huge double door,

"Well I guess I found the place," Andy said as he opened the door and to his shock found himself, in Lucifer's Throne Room, but no one was here,

"Geez I guess Lucifer is with Hikari, Man I better find the Aura fast!" Andy said and he smiled when he noticed on Lucifer's throne was the Green Life Aura,

"Gotcha!" Andy said, as he ran over to the Aura, but just when he was about to touch it...

"I am sorry but, you cannot touch that," A voice is heard, Andy quickly turns around to see non other than Lucifer's familiar Lilith.

"Please leave or I will be forced to do something I'll regret," She said, sadly, Andy quickly got into a defensive stance, while Grabbing the Life Aura,

"I wish I could but, this Jewel belongs to my friend, I have to return it," Andy said, as His Eye's started glowing Black,

"Then I have no choice," Lilith said, as suddenly she was surrounded in a cloud of Darkness, when it finally cleared Andy stood in shock at what she turned into, She had transformed into a Black Furred Rabbit Demon, she would have seemed cute if not for the Blood Red Eye's and the Huge Claws,

"I must kill you!" She roared, before lunging at Andy who quickly dodged and brought out his Shadow Claw's, and blocked her slashes, he quickly jumped back.

"Dark Pulse!" Andy yelled launching a wave of Darkness at Lilith,

"Dark Shield!" Lilith called as the very Darkness shielded her from Andy's attack, after both attacks disappeared, Lilith and Andy charged at each other trying to slash the other with their Claws, meanwhile in Andy's Mind, His Pokemon Half, Darkrai was watching the battle with a critical eye, trying to find any information to help his friend, he knew that Andy needed to be strong on his own to be a Good Leader for the Black Arms, but he would advise Andy when needed, suddenly he noticed something in Lilith's power's,

"**Oh no**," Darkrai said, since he said it in his mind, only Andy heard him,

'What?' Andy thought,

"**You must be careful I am sensing a power similiar to the Death Note in her**," Darkrai said, nearly causing Andy to trip up on his feet,

'What! The Death Note!' Andy thought,

"**Yes be very careful, Andy, if she find's out your name then she can kill you on the spot**!" Darkrai warned, but Andy suddenly got an Idea,

'Hey Darkrai why don't we try our new power,' Andy thought, with a grin, Darkrai immediatly got Andy's Idea and nodded.

Meanwhile Lilith was waiting for her Oppenent to make a move when suddenly Andy was covered by a Huge Amount of Darkness, nearly causing her to back away a bit,

"So much Power!" Lilith said, as the Darkness started to recede she noticed that Andy had changed, he was wearing armour it was almost completely black the helmet had a red visor and also seemed to have a white wisp of flame on the top like what Darkrai had, the left shoulder blade had an SW initial on it, the chest armour had a Black Hole symbol on it, he was also wearing gloves that looked like claws and was glowing with a Black Aura.

"HELLFIRE DARKRAI!!" Andy roared. As his Dark Power's began circling Lilith,

**Pokemorph Battle Notes: Hellfire Darkrai**

This is the form given to the Pokemorph who rules the Black Arms, in this form, The Pokemorph can use a wide variety of Dark and Fire Attacks, also because of being two seperate spirit's (Andy's and Darkrai's) it makes them hard to kill because you sometimes have to kill them twice to get rid of him.

**End Battle Notes.**

As Andy glared at Lilith through his Helmet, he started to gather Dark Energy in his hand's,

"I don't want to do this but if you don't step aside you will force my hand," Andy said,

"I am sorry but I can't disobey my master," Lilith said as she got into a fighting stance,

"Forgive me for this," Andy said as he raised his hand's,

"Dark Void!!" Andy yelled launching his finisher at Lilith she tried to dodge but she was still hit, as the nightmare power's of Darkrai took effect, causing her to scream at the image's she was seeing,

"I am sorry for that, but I can't fail my friend's," Andy said, as he left the throne room, to catch up with everyone else.

(Meanwhile)

As I, D.M, Katie and Justin arrived at what looked like a strange door with marking's on it,

"So how do we open it," Justin said, I just stared at him and fired a hyperbeam, blowing the door open,

"Like that," I said, as the four of us entered the door, and we saw Lucifer standing in the middle of the room, Darkmagicianmon noticed in one corner of the room, was Hikari still in her trance with the Silver Life Aura in her hand's,

"So you have arrived," Lucifer said in a calm voice, as he turned around, to face us,

"Lucifer it all end's here give Hikari back now!" D.M yelled pointing his staff at Lucifer, but Lucifer simply chuckled,

"I must admit, your stronger than I expected, but it makes no difference," Lucifer said drawing his sword, as Me, Justin and Katie got into fighting stance's,

"OK guys let's take him down!" I yelled, as the four of us stared Lucifer down.

* * *

(Ok that's this chapter done, oh yeah Hikari I am going to need a list of all of Lucifer's attack's, thanks for the reviews everyone)


	7. DM, Ross, Katie Justin vs Lucifer Part 1

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 6: The Big One

Ross, Darkmagicianmon, Katie and Justin vs Lucifer Part 1

Enter Mystic Palkia.

As Lucifer charged at us, Justin ran in first Metal Claws clashing with Lucifer's sword, while trying to overpower each other, Lucifer noticed Katie and Darkmagicianmon preparing attack's,

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M called out, launching his signature attack,

"Water Pulse!" Katie yelled launching an orb of Water, both attack missed though as Lucifer jumped up, and starting making hand signs,

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Lucifer yelled launching one of his former master's jutsu's, at Justin, who quickly dodged the Snakes, While I charged at Lucifer, with a Psycho Cut ready,

"Psycho Cut!!" I yelled clashing with Lucifer's sword, Justin then charged up his own attack, I quickly noticed and jumped away,

"Ancient Power!" Justin yelled, launching his attack at Lucifer,

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled launching my favorite attack at Lucifer, He quickly blocked both with his sword but he was pushed back quite a distance,

"Not bad, pokemorph's but unlike last time, I am much stronger!" Lucifer yelled, making more handsigns,

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Lucifer called out making me and D.M cringe a little since that jutsu was one of Airnaruto's favorite's, as the massive water attack barrelled down to us, Katie started glowing Pink, and she charged at the jutsu, and was surrounded in the water, as she started to transform, when she came out she had changed, she still had Pink Hair, but her Eye's had turned Blue in colour, she was wearing robes similiar to D.M's, but they where Red, and she was carrying a staff with the Lustrous Orb on the end.

"Mystic Palkia!!" Katie called out spinning her new staff.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes: Mystic Palkia.**

Not only does this Pokemorph have enhanced, Water and Dragon attack she can also use magic, to help her fight.

**End Battle Notes.**

As the new Improved Pokemorph stared Lucifer down, she pointed her staff at him and suddenly a blizzard spell was launched he quickly dodged the spell, but couldn't dodge, the Water Pulse, as he was sent skidding back he quickly drew his sword and sent waves of wind at Darkmagicianmon, he quickly got a Protect Spell up but the wind still blew him back, until he slammed into the wall, right next to Hikari, dazed.

"D.M! You alright?" I called out, As I, Justin and Katie stared Lucifer down. He started grinning.

"Well he should no longer be a problem for now," Lucifer said, as he readied his sword, as Me and Justin summouned a Psycho Cut and Metal claw while Katie readied her staff for another spell.

(Meanwhile)

Andy was dashing down the hall trying to catch up with them, in his hand was the Green Life Aura

"Hang on guys!" Andy said as he dashed down the hall.


	8. DM, Ross, Katie Justin vs Lucifer Part 2

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 7: The Big One

Ross, Katie and Justin vs Lucifer Part 2

Enter Berserker Dialga. Hikari wakes up.

As Katie, Justin and I circled Lucifer, Darkmagicianmon was trying to shake the stars out of his head, what he didn't know was, Hikari slowly faced him, and her eye's turned back to their usual colour,

"S-sempai," She whispered, as the Silver Life Aura started glowing again.

Meanwhile I charged at Lucifer with my Psycho cut trying to take him down, he constantly blocked my attack, and then dodged Justin's attack's, but then he was hit by a Fire Spell from Katie, followed by a Ancient Power form Justin, as he was forced back, he started making more handsign's,

"Fire Style: Flame Dragon Bombs!" Lucifer launching many Fire Attack's at us, but Katie simply created a shield blocking his efforts.

"This is too easy," Justin said smirking as he started glowing Light Blue, "You guys stay back I'll take care of him!" Justin yelled as he was surroundded in energy. When he revealed himself he had changed drastically, his hair had turned Dark Blue, his eye's had turned silver, and he actually had what looked like Diamond Spikes on his back, he was wearing a simple Light Blue tank top, and combat shorts and boots.

"Berserker Dialga!" Justin roared.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes: Berserker Dialga.**

This Pokemorph is unusal when Justin transform's into this form, he forget's all his old attacks except for Roar of Time, he now know's, Drain Punch, Focus Blast and Force Palm.

**End Battle Notes.**

As The New Justin revealed himself he simply charged at Lucifer before he could attack, Justin attacked,

"Force Palm!" Justin yelled, slamming his Charged up Palm into Lucifer's stomach. The Energy Stunned Lucifer. Justin then jumped up, and charged another attack.

"Focus Blast!" Justin yelled launching the blast as Lucifer.

Meanwhile Darkmagicianmon was just getting back up on his feet, as he was watching the battle he was about to jump in before a voice caught his attention,

"Sempai!!" A voice called, D.m quickly turned around and saw Hikari had snapped out of her trance, the Silver Life Aura still glowing,

"Hikari!" D.M called out, causing Me, Justin, Katie and even Lucifer to stop, as the two of them embraced, causing me to smirk as I faced Lucifer,

"Well looks like your plan has fallen to piece's," I said with that smirk growing bigger, causing Lucifer to growl in anger.

"This is all your fault! If you had not interfered Reyelle would be mine!" Lucifer said, causing the grin on my face to vanish.

"First of all her name is Hikari, and second like I told you before, you mess with my friend's and I will stop you!" I said with determination.

"I may not have Her now, but I can still destroy you!" Lucifer said drawing his sword and charging at Me, Katie and Justin,

"Ready to finish this?" I asked them, they both nodded, As the Diamond's on Justin's back started glowing and so did the Lustrous Orb on Katie's Staff, while I gathered energy in my hand's,

"Spacial Rend!!" Katie yelled launching her finisher.

"Roar of Time!!" Jusitn yelled launching his finisher.

"Psycho Boost!!" I yelled launching my own finisher, all three attack's combined into one super attack, and before Lucifer could do anything, all three slammed into him sending him crashing through one of the walls. In a crumpled heap.


	9. The Escape! Full Chaos!

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 8: The Finale

The Escape. Chaos Deoxys.

As we where watching the hole in the wall, incase Lucifer came back out, suddenly we could hear a rumbling from the hole and suddenly out appeared some kind of Oni, it had very muscular arms and legs, the only other things where it had four spider leg's on it's back and it was carrying a huge Iron Staff. Suddenly Appearing behind it was Nayzormon and Tayuya both helping a still alive Lucifer up.

"Well it's seems we must leave you for now, while my master's friend takes care of you lot," Nayzormon said, with a wave of his fan He created a dust cloud, and they where gone, as the Oni started roaring I simply stepped forward while my Chaos Aura covered my body.

"You guys get going! I'll take care of this creep!" I said as I finished my transformation into Chaos Deoxys. Everyone could feel the power I was unleashing, and quickly left the room. As I stared at the monster. I quickly got a massive grin on my face.

"**Ok time to rumble**!!" I said with a angry tone, and I charged at it, and punched it in the face. Sending if flying.

Meanwhile Everyone else was heading back down the hall as they approached the stair's they noticed Andy coming down the other path, clutched in his hands was the Green Life Aura. (Just so you know his battle with Lilith lasted almost as long as the one against Lucifer.

"You guys alright?" He asked, everyone nodded at that,

"Yeah but Ross is back there, I think he is going to bring this entire place down," Justin said causing Andy's eye's to widen, quickly he created a Black Portal.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked,

"Their is someone still in Lucifer's throne room, you guy's go, I'll be fine!" Andy said before jumping into the portal.

"What was that?" D.M asked, but they quickly forgot it as they headed down the stair's. Andy had just appeared back in Lucifer's throne room, and he saw an Unconsious Lilith but trembling since Dark Void was still in effect, Andy quickly released the effect's of Dark Void, Picked Lilith up and quickly jumped back into the portal.

Meanwhile I was still toying with Lucifer's 'friend' as I easily dodged all it's massive swings,

"Come on is that all you've got!" I yelled the Oni quickly roared in anger and swung again but this time I caught it, and started glowing with Chaos Power.

"This is pathetic," I said suddenly I could sense that my friend's where no longer in the castle, and smirked,

"So it's time to end this," I said as my Chaos Power reached their limit's, and I let it all out,

"**CHAOS BLAST!!!"** I yelled launching my most powerful attack as it started to expand everywhere.

(Meanwhile onboard the Halberd)

Everyone else had already made it back, and where waiting for me and Andy, suddenly Andy appeared in a portal still carrying Lilith,

"It can't be Lilith!!" Hikari said walking over to Andy, he put her down gently, suddenly everyone gasped as Lucifer's entire castle was consumed in a massive explosion of Chaos energy. For a good 3 Minutes it stayed like that until the glow started receding and all that their was floating in mid air was Me still in Chaos Deoxys Form.

"Ross!" Marissa yelled I quickly turned to them and slowly floated over to them. When I landed on the Halberd I let the transformation go, and I turned back to normal.

"Everyone alright?" I asked, everyone either nodded or gave me the thumbs up and I smirked again,

"Great so why don't we leave huh," I said, Metaknight slowly nodded and headed back to the control room as the Halberd slowly lifted off and took off for home.


	10. Return! Saying goodbye

The Space Warriors: Balance Rescue

Part 9: The Return Trip

Saying Goodbye. The Aura's unite.

As the Halberd flew through the sky, back to the Author Fighter's base, I asked Metaknight to fly slow so we could relax and rest a bit, as Hikari and Darkmagicianmon where talking with Marissa, Michael and Alistair, I was leaning on a wall when Andy walked past me and handed me the Green Life Aura,

"Thanks," I simply said, Andy nodded and headed out onto the deck where sitting far away was Lilith, Andy carefully walked over, she turned around and faced him,

"Why did you save me?" She asked, Andy slowly walked forward and stood beside her,

"I could sense why you tried to stop me, you wish to be free from Lucifer's control," Andy said calmly, meanwhile back downstair's, Hikari slowly started to walk to the stairs as well, As I walked over to everyone else, when we passed each other,

"Make it quick, Me and Andy have to make another portal for her," I said, Hikari sadly nodded at that and headed up to the deck, as I sat down next to Marissa who clutched me Arm.

Meanwhile Back outside Andy was still talking with Lilith, mostly about why she served Lucifer, as they talked Andy noticed Hikari walking toward's them, and he smiled a little, before facing Lilith,

"I'm sorry but someone else want's to talk to you," Andy said, as Lilith also noticed Hikari, Andy then walked past her and headed downstair's.

"Hikari," Lilith whispered sadly, as the two stared at each other before Hikari walked forward and they both hugged like old friends.

"It's good to see you again Lilith," Hikari said. As the two friend's sat down,

"I know what you are going to ask Hikari, but I can't, I have to seve Lucifer until either, one of us is dead," Lilith said with, while she was keeping her head down, she knew when she became Lucifer's familiar that she had to serve him, and since no one knows how to severe that connection, except through death, she was forced to obey him.

"I know, I am just happy that you are still alive," Hikari said with a sad smile, Lilith smiled a little as well, when suddenly she seemed to clutch her head, "What's wrong?" Hikari asked,

"It's Lucifer he is ordering me to meet up with him," Lilith said, suddenly they noticed Me and Andy walking over to them, in our hands where the Life Aura's,

"I'm sorry we can't help you now, but we will try to find a way to break his control." Andy said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lilith said quietly, I nodded to Andy and we raised the Aura's together.

"Chaos Control!" We both yelled as a portal appeared,

"This portal will take you anywhere you think," I said, Lilith nodded, before giving Hikari another hug, and then jumped into the portal. As it closed Me and Andy faced Hikari,

"Don't worry we will try to help her," I said, Hikari smiled at that before heading down the stair's, when she left me and Andy got serious look's on our face's,

"So now we have all seven Life Aura's, now we have to wait, for Drake or Shade to reach Darkside King Status," Andy said I nodded at that statement.

"Then I will use all seven Aura's to stop either one of them," I said with a smirk as the Green and Yellow Aura's glowed.


End file.
